Convert $6\ \dfrac{7}{15}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${6}\ {\dfrac{7}{15}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${6} + {\dfrac{7}{15}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $15$ as the fractional part ${6} \times \dfrac{15}{15} = {\dfrac{90}{15}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{90}{15}} + {\dfrac{7}{15}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{90}{15}} + {\dfrac{7}{15}} = \dfrac{97}{15}$